


Christmas With the Fergusons

by mini_joan_ferguson



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Where's Bob?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_joan_ferguson/pseuds/mini_joan_ferguson





	

December 22nd was the beginning of Joan and Vera’s two week long holiday. Joan checked her watch, the sun formed a glare on it causing her to wince at the brightness, six o’clock. Vera was still sound asleep, she hasn’t been sleeping properly and it bothered the older woman deeply, but she understood as she was suffering from lack of sleep as well. She decided she was going to spoil her wife today. Five years of marriage and she still got butterflies every time she looked at the younger woman. Joan rose from their shared bed, padded over to Vera’s nightstand shutting off the alarm that had been set the night before. She retrieved the monitor, whistled for Charlie, and walked down to the kitchen to get started. 

Charlie immediately ran to the back door wagging his tail wanting to be let out. Joan spoke softly while stroking his head, “Good morning Charlie, let’s go outside.” Charlie made a small yipping noise, Joan quickly quieted him so he wouldn’t wake Oakley and Vera. She began retrieving everything she would need to make Pancakes and eggs. Charlie came back to the door pawing at it before darting across the backyard after a bird. Joan laughed, and whistled for him to come back in. He stayed still for a split second before darting towards her and went skidding across the floor coming to a halt at the back of the couch. Charlie shook himself off before trotting up the steps. 

Just as Joan was finishing up breakfast, Oakley began to fuss. She hurried up the step towards his room to find Charlie laying next to him in is crib. Charlie had put Oakley back to sleep by laying next to him. Joan smiled at the boys before she made her way down the hall towards the stairs. She stopped at her bedroom door and leaned on the frame admiring her wife’s sleeping form. Smiling to herself, she went back downstairs to retrieve the breakfast she made. ‘Breakfast in bed never hurt anyone, maybe dessert after if Oakley isn’t awake by the time we are finished,’ Joan mused to herself. She placed two plates on a tray with napkins, silverware, and two glasses of orange juice. She topped it off with a single red rose in a vase.

The taller woman made her way up the stairs back to the bedroom, baby monitor and tray in hand. Placing the tray on the dresser, she plugged the monitor back in on her side of the bed and made up the bed as much as possible before she went back over to grab the tray and place it on the bed. She then walked over to Vera who was laying flat on her back with her head turned to the right enough for Joan to kiss her neck. The older woman sat on the edge of the bed, placed her hands on the smaller woman’s hips, and began kissing her neck. She worked her way up from her wife’s collarbone to her ear. “Good morning my beautiful girl,” Joan spoke softly. Vera’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at her lover. “Good morning dear. Did you make this for me?” Vera’s gaze shifted to the tray of food. “Why, yes I did babe. Today is going to be all about you, Oakley, and Charlie. You are all getting spoiled today.” Joan spoke in a mere whisper before kissing Vera softly.

Vera sat up, stretched, and crawled out of bed. “And just where do you think you are going Mrs. Ferguson,” Joan laughed as she admired Vera’s muscular figure. The younger woman crawled up on top of the older woman’s lap straddling her thighs. “Hmm, I’m not going anywhere Ms. Ferguson. I’m staying right here in the arms of the love of my life,” Vera smiled before she kissed Joan with nothing, but need, want, and passion. Joan pulled back long enough to see the fire in her wife’s eyes. Vera wanted Joan and didn’t know if she could wait. The taller woman ran her hands up the shorter woman’s outer thighs to her butt, she stood up and placed Vera down on the bed. “Not before you eat. Dessert is meant for after you eat the main course my dear and no those puppy dog eyes aren’t going to work on me this time.” Joan looked down observing Vera’s puppy eyes and pouting lips.

It didn’t take long for the women to finish their breakfast. Joan took the tray back downstairs to the kitchen, ignoring the dirty dishes for the time being. She knew she’d be scolded if she stayed down there to do them up. She made her way into the bedroom headed for the dresser that held her jeans and shirts. She picked her darker colored jeans, black dress shirt, and white vest. Quickly making work of her pajamas, she was soon clad with her attire and something a little extra for her wife. Vera returned to the bedroom from the bathroom and just stared at Joan. She couldn’t speak. Joan was always so well dressed.

“Vera, come here. We have some time to spend. Charlie is laying with Oakley so I don’t presume we will be interrupted this time,” Joan whispered huskily. The smaller woman all, but squealed with excitement before launching herself at a now seated Joan. The older woman laughed at the smaller woman before pulling her into a heated kiss. Vera’s eyes widened as she pulled back and looked down at the bulge protruding from Joan’s pants. “Now either you have purchased a gun and strategically placed it in your pants or you’re REALLY happy to see me,” Vera teases Joan. Joan smirked, “Vera my beautiful wife, I am ALWAYS happy to see you.

The smaller woman giggled and began running her hands up the inside of her wife’s tightly shaped thighs. She shifted her hands to the older woman’s sides and let them roam up towards her face. Vera had always mesmerized by the woman in front of her. Joan smiled softly and snaked her hands up under Vera’s shirt placing her hands on Vera’s hips. Vera leaned forward to kiss her lover again. Joan pulled her into her embrace tightly, never wanting to let go. The petite brunette ran her hands over the governor’s chest down to her lap and began stroking the bulge in her pants.

Joan groaned as she felt the harness shift and dig in causing just the right amount of friction. She thrusted herself into Vera’s hand making Vera moan. Vera moved her hands back up to either side of Joan’s face, pulling her towards her face wanting to feel every part of her lover. The Russian picked up the smaller woman as she rose from the edge of the bed. She turned them around and threw Vera on the bed. Vera giggled and squirmed against the bed while staring into Joan’s now dilated, hungry eyes. Joan was ready to devour the smaller woman sprawled out in front of her. She made her way up the bed on all fours like a predator stalking her prey.

Vera shuttered as she felt Joan’s thumbs hook under her lacey underwear pulling them down exposing her excitement. Joan reached over to her nightstand and pulled the black cuffs out of her drawer, then placed them around Vera’s delicate wrists. Vera arched her back pushing her body against Joan’s eliciting a groan from her keeper. Joan placed her right hand on the chain of the cuffs pinning them above Vera’s head. She then grinded her hips into Vera’s core making her cry out in pleasure. Joan grinned seductively before she blew her hot breath on her neck travelling down to the valley of Vera’s breasts and over her tight stomach. “J-j-joan, don’t st-stop,” Vera shuttered, pushing her hips up into Joan’s face. 

Joan released the chain on the cuffs long enough to flip Vera over onto her stomach, and pull her ass against her hips. Vera pushed herself up so she was flush with Joan’s body. Joan ran her hand up her lovers stomach over her breasts and around her neck. She pushed Vera’s head back against her chest and whispered seductively causing Vera to shake in pleasure. “You need to be VERY still my dear, if you move it might cause you to blackout. I’m going to take real good care of you my beautiful protégé.” “Joan, please. I need you to touch me,” Vera pleaded. Joan tightened her grip around Vera’s neck. “Where do you need me to be, my dear?” Joan knew exactly where she was needed and she had a plan to completely devour this woman and make her forget her own name. Vera’s moan was her only response.

Joan gently eased Vera forward far enough to undo her belt, and unzip her pants. She worked her shaft out of her pants and guided it between Vera’s thighs. She then undid the cuffs only to redo them behind Vera’s back. Joan removed her tie and covered Vera’s eyes with it. Vera moaned as Joan blew her hot breath over her neck. Joan then began to rock back and fourth pushing and pulling the shaft between her wife’s thighs. She gently laid Vera down long enough to push herself deep inside up to the hilt, then pulled her back up flush with her body. The taller woman began to rock back and fourth as slow as she could in order to build the smaller woman up to climax. 

Vera was growing impatient with the slow menstruations, so she grabbed the hem of her lovers shirt before she pulled forward and slammed herself back. “Joan. Now.” Vera panted, wanting to feel everything. The Russian smirked, undid the hand cuffs and slammed herself in the petite brunette. “Your wish is my command babe, I love you so much.” Joan whispered as she rammed her rod deep into her willing wife. She ran her hand down over Vera’s stomach to her aching bundle of nerves and began to make soft feather light circles, gradually increasing the pressure with each stifled moan. “Joan I’m gonna…I’m…fuck…I…” Vera couldn’t finish what she was saying before Joan bit down into her neck. Vera began to shake as her climax reached its peak and her fluids ran down Joan’s large shaft and hand. 

Joan wasn’t finished. She kept rubbing Vera’s core inside and out making her stutter and attempt to crawl away from Joan. Joan wasn’t allowing her anytime to come down from her first orgasm before the second one snuck up on her. She was thrashing around in Joan’s arms before she went limp. The taller women knew she was alright, and began working on her third orgasm. Joan slowly removed her rod from Vera’s centre and began running it over her bundle of nerves. Vera exploded quicker than her wife had expected her to. “Holy fuck, oh my god, Joan, make it stop.” The smaller woman broke out in tears. Joan quickly undid the harness, removed it from herself, and redid her belt after zipping up her pants. She laid behind the smaller woman rubbing her back and whispered, “Shhhh, baby you’re okay. I’m right here. I should have stopped.” Vera rolled over so she was facing Joan. “I’m glad you didn’t, that was the most intense orgasm I have ever experienced. The convulsions were hurting my stomach, but the orgasms were fantastic. I love you so much more than I can lay here and try to explain.”

The taller woman knew what her wife was trying to say, and leaned in for a slow and deep passionate kiss. Joan probed Vera’s lips waiting for her to allow her tongue entrance. Vera moaned into the kiss and just as she was beginning to run her hands down to Joan’s pants, Oakley began to cry. “You stay here my beautiful wife, I will go take care of him. I love you Vera Danielle Ferguson.” Joan spoke softly. “And I love you Joan Veronica Ferguson,” Vera said sweetly before Joan walk out of the bedroom.


End file.
